Crime and Justice
by nuttymeggie
Summary: General AU crap. The Teen Titans as...a modern day organized crime ring? The HIVE a special unit of the FBI seeking out the criminals? Batman constantly evading the mysterious agent known only by his handle, the Joker? Eventual pairings and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: General AU crap. The Teen Titans as...a modern day organized crime ring? The HIVE a special unit of the FBI seeking out the criminals? Batman constantly evading the FBI agent with his file, the mysterious agent known only by his handle, the Joker? Wonder Woman, a spy for an underground agency known jokingly as, "The Justice League", under the covers as...a hooker?! Actually, the last one is not that surprising...but read on for more juicy details! Eventual pairings...oh, and Starfire's human. From India.

[[PAGE BREAK!]]

"What is the American way for asking someone to be quiet?" Kori asks, her green eyes flashing severe anger. "This...this BFI agent is very...noise-maker."

"Noise-making," Garfield says. "And it's generally something like..." He kicks the agent in the head with his kangaroo form, and the agent falls unconscious.

"It's also FBI, Starfire," Rachel says, appearing noiselessly out from the shadows like she usually does. "Not BFI."

"It does not matter," Kori says. "What matters is that he is not talking." She readjusts her skirt, and leaves for the kitchen area, presumably to make some other type of traditional Indian dish no one was interested in eating.

"Typical Starfire," Garfield says, checking their captive's pockets. "Why did we kidnap him again?"

"We are going to divest him of dignity. And then dump him. I imagine blood will be very difficult to get off marble steps, don't you think?" Rachel says with a twisted little smile. "What do _you_ think, Beast Boy?"

"I think, that in our tower we don't need to use our handles," Garfield says.

"No. We only use them in our normal lives," Richard says, coming into the main room.

"Whatever you say, Boy Blunder," Rachel says, disappearing into shadows once again. "I'm going to go meditate, and figure out the plan for dumping his bloody, mangled cadaver."

"Are you sure about the handles in the tower, dude?" Garfield says, examining the agent's wallet.

"Yes. When it hits dawn, we emerge here as the upstanding, politically correct, rich-though-blood young adults the papers make us out to be," Dick says. "And then at sunset..."

"It's back to our tricks. Of course, Robin," Garfield says, pocketing the chump change in the agent's wallet.

"And who's this?" Dick asks, kicking the captive's chair, jerking him into consciousness.

"Mmph!" the agent says, looking around wildly, blood tricking from his temple.

"Hmm, well..." Garfield says, adjusting the special jumpsuit collar, the one he wore specifically for his shapechanging abilities. "Agent...Mark Andersen here..." Garfield kicks Andersen's chair leg, breaking it, chuckling when the agent starts to loose balance. "Is not very high up in the agency, and does not have the information we need, nor any means to get the information. Therefore..."

"We'll use Raven's plan," Richard says dismissively. "I'm going to go plan our next mission."

"Is Kid Flash coming? He contacted us," Garfield says. "I want him to stay with us...let's see if that speed can translate into video games!"

"I'll see if we can work him in. Actually, you can go see Cyborg, he has something that you need to test or something..." Dick says. "I'm going to talk to Starfire."

"You mean flirt with Starfire?" Garfield says with a smirk. "Oi, never mind, never mind!" He exits the main room, tossing the wallet behind his shoulder, and Richard looks at the agent with scorn.

"You're never going see anything outside of this room again," Richard says with a smirk, picking up the discarded billfold. "You'll never see this pretty little wife of yours, or...what's this? Is this an ultrasound? Shame...it looks recent, too. Girl? Or boy?" He doesn't bother to see what his prisoner is trying to speak, continuing on. "It doesn't matter anymore."

He rips the ultrasound in half, tossing the pieces on the ground. He drags the chair of the bound man over to where a table is. He takes out a Sharpie, scribbling out first his wife's eyes, than Andersen's own in the wallet photo, defacing the memory beyond repair. Then he props up the decimated photo on the table. "I'll leave this with you," Richard says with a hollow laugh. He turns on his heel, returning to the kitchen area to talk to Kori.

Koriand'r, or Kori, was a mysterious beauty, coming from extremely old spice trade blood, with richly tanned skin, huge green eyes, and long, fiery red hair. During the day, she wore saris, but at night she had a fondness for a tight, bright purple outfit made of leather and vinyl, short skirt, tall boots, and tight, cropped half shirt. She often was the nicest during the day, always showing emotions. She also had difficulties with English, but muddled along. Her tactics and strategy were decent, but her fighting was superb, using traditional Indian hand-to-hand fighting techniques as well as modified laser guns, as sci-fi as it was, that shot green beams that she dual-wielded.

"Starfire," he says, entering the cooking space.

"Robin, oh, joyous day!" Kori says. "We have the prisoner!"

"I know, Star," Richard says, sitting on the counter, glancing over at their prisoner. "But he's of no use for us, except as a warning."

"The thing the sun does to the Earth?" Kori asks. Richard shakes his head.

"That's warming," Richard says. "Warnings are...a message to somebody telling them to back off."

"Oh. And who are we telling to do the backing off?" Kori asks.

"The people who want to stop us," Dick says with smirk. "Raven's coming up with a plan right now."

"Oh, then I will do the meditation with her!" Kori says brightly. "I will see you later!" She walks off to the other parts of the tower, and Richard is left alone in the kitchen. He checks in again with their captive, noticing with satisfaction that the agent is staring brokenly at the photo, and then leaves the main room, going up to the top of their peculiar tower.

Everyone knew where they were located, and who they were. At least, by their handles. In fact, the small island off the mainland, a few hundred yards from the coast actually, was theirs, and the the T-shaped tower belonged to their group.

Their group consisted of the five core handles, occasionally others, and they were notorious, feared throughout Jump City. They were the worst of the underbelly, and yet, still on the top, closing in on all sides. Their five, Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans, the stuff they think nightmares are made of, Raven, the second-in-command, a hell-creature that was a devil's daughters, Cyborg, a tech genius that's made out of parts that were mechanical, not human, and Beast Boy, surely a wicked creature because he was green, something definitely not natural, and Starfire, a temptress and a killer.

There was also others they called on for their nefarious schemes towards ruling Jump City not with fear, but with actual command, taking over the government in favor of their evilness. There's no denying their wickedness, and they were hated and feared.

Their tower, appropriately shaped like a T, was given a wide berth, and was never visited, not even by people determined to reach a grim "justice," for even those justice-seekers were afraid, and refused to visit them. They also were not a hot spot for thrill-seekers, because no one was suicidal enough to take them down on their home turf.

They were not a group that was purely for chaos, and madness. They wanted to take over the city, to make it what they wanted, something they could not do in the glittering world they inhabited during the day. They wanted justice, _craved_ true justice, even if they used ways that were often described as wicked.

They robbed, stole, killed, maimed, tortured, and they did not care. They were a group of borderline sociopaths, all wanting gain, but for their group, not for themselves as a part, and they were willing to do anything, go anywhere, to achieve that. True justice in their eyes made them twisted in the eyes of society, eyes that were a bit to malleable and are easy to change and reform to their liking.

And that was exactly what they were going to do.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I think you'll be surprised by the way I made Slade, Trigon, and other "villians" in the story. First off because (just for a little sample) Trigon is an eco-warrior with a giant firm that he CEO's. It'll work.

[[PAGE BREAK!]]

"Okay guys...here's the plan," Rachel says, having gathered them in the main room for a conference before daybreak. "First, we're going to make him bleed."

"Really, Raven?" Robin says sarcastically. "I never would have guessed that we were planning on brutally maiming him before killing him in some horrible way to demonstrate our might."

"Shut up," Rachel says, unruffled by his sarcasm. She smiles eerily at their new toy, and the guy starts crying again, to Garfield's annoyance.

"I want him dead!" Garfield snarls. "I can maim him a little, not kill him, enough to make him fall into shock!"

"Patience, Beat Boy," Rachel says. "That will come. That, actually, is your job. You get to pick whatever animal you like, as long as it's in the collection of the animals found in the household of the multimillionaire, Shang Quiox Quin, on his private compound."

"Brilliant," Richard says. "We'll blame it on him..."

"...Because dead men tell no tales," Rachel says. "When we go in, Quin will be deathly asleep, and Beast Boy will take care of the rest."

"And what of the security feeds?" Kori asks.

"I'll block them out," Rachel says. "It's happened before. Or maybe Cyborg can..."

"I'll make a loop. Simple, but effective. Let's go on his home-compound tour tomorrow, I can access his feeds through the wi-fi channels, and then use the loop that night," Victor says, tapping the metal half of his head.

"Let's make it dramatic. Beast Boy, you'll use your powers to convince whatever animal you use to sit in front of the bodies?"

"I don't know, Raven..." Garfield says. "Won't the city put down the animal that they think is responsible?" Rachel shakes her head.

"I'm making a little potion to put on some money," Rachel says. "It's brewing in my room. Starfire helped with that." Kori nods with a smile. "In it's pure form, it's harmless, just a type of cream, really. But smear it on something, and the first human it touches will fall instantly asleep at the caster's-that's me-will, and wake up exactly fifteen minutes later. Enough time for me or Starfire to slip something into the dinner of Quin, which will make him in turn bend to my will. I will make him first send security away, write a paranoid note saying that he suspects that his trusty butler is not as trusty as one would think, as a precaution, then make his heart fall to almost catatonic state. Both potions do nothing to the body, so even if they do autopsy, they'll never find anything.

"We'll put both their bodies on the marble steps of his front hall. No one will know we did it," Rachel says. "It's perfect."

"Why would Andersen be there in the first place?" Dick asks.

"The note. He'll write that he called Andersen in, to talk about his butler," Rachel says.

"And the animals? What will come of them?" Garfield asks. "We can't just let them take them away to murder them!"

"No. That's when our...other egos will come in," Rachel says. "Us, as the...well, as we are, will demand the animals be spared, no matter the cost. We are rather rich."

"Perfect," Dick says, getting up. "We need to go." Rachel turns to see the dark starting to light with red.

"I'll take care of...the prop," Rachel says. She goes over near the chair, sweeping them both into darkness.

[[PAGE BREAK!]]

"You know, some people should learn not to meddle," Rachel says evenly to Andersen, safely confined with chains, her magic starting to brick him into a corner. "It's even partly your fault. Pick a job with less risks in the afterlife."

Andersen starts to struggle, starting to cry. Rachel hits him with a pure dark tendril, leaving a trail of blood running down his face. "Shut up. I hate crying." Andersen quiets, and she continues. "I think it's a bit of an honor. You'll be a magnificent corpse." She giggles, out of place for the occasion, and for Rachel herself.

"A fine cadaver indeed. Don't worry about us, either. We'll do the standard bit, proclaiming the wickedness of this all to the empty socialites at the mindless parties and things. An outrage, we'll say. A prime reason to promote the police force to stop this chaos in our..._beloved_ city." The bricks get higher, almost blacking out his face. She pauses their work.

"We'll even donate a sum to the police forces in Jump City. Perhaps through a charity banquet." She giggles again. "Ironic, really. People condemn Beast Boy and Cyborg for what they are, 'Green is wicked! Beast Boy must be wicked!' and 'He's an abomination! _It's_ an abomination!' But when they see Garfield Logan and Victor Stone, it's all niceties and smiles. 'DNA abnormality from saving him from the brink of death? Poor dear!' and 'How amazing you were able to recover from such a terrible accident! It's amazing what science can do now, isn't it?' People make me sick." Rachel continues the bricks, turning away.

"You'll die for a good cause," Rachel says, speeding up the bricks, bricking him in almost to the ceiling, allowing him to breathe but not see anything but a hazy light, which she switches off. "Goodbye." She leaves, back to her rooms within the Tower to change out of her costume, into civilian clothes, a black ribbed tank top, long black linen skirt, combat boots, lace gloves and a black silk rose on her headband, along with a lace choker, two necklaces, and some silver bracelets snaking up one arm. She comes out of her room to see her friends and partners quite literally in crime, coming out of their rooms in their normal day wear as well.

Dick is wearing an open button-up cocoa brown shirt with a blue tee shirt underneath, accenting his eyes, or one of them, as one is shiny steel silver, and the other a clear, piercing blue, that isn't quite as dark as an ocean, or as light as an aqua, but somewhere in the middle. He completes it with a pair of jeans that Rachel identifies as his favorite, and converse high tops. The whole look isn't so much screaming rich as it screams youth. His messy black hair makes him look no older than seventeen, when in reality he's more like twenty-one.

Victor changes his colors from the blue of the night to the flickering green of the day, making him much less threatening to the masses then his counterpart, Cyborg, portraying Victor as a victim from a car accident, twenty-two and trying to build his life again after his disability.

Garfield changes to a tee shirt of his favorite band (called "Animal Ark") and some jeans with just the hint of chain, making him look like the eighteen years that he was, and Starfire in her peach sari with real gold embroidery, long enough to cover her wedge sandals that she loved to wear.

"Ready, everyone?" Richard asks. They nod. "Raven?" She gathers them up in darkness, instantly leading them into the elevator in their shared apartment building, deep in the rich historical district of Jump City. It took awhile to find an empty building they could convert, but they finally found the ruins of one, an old Gothic-style building that was crumbling and shambling. With a lot of money and time, they finally converted it into five apartments, one on each story of the building.

Rachel took the fourth floor, Garfield took the ground floor, Victor the first, Kori the second, and Richard the third. Each apartment was basically identical in layout, step out of the elevator to see the door on the left, black lacquered wood with a nameplate, Garfield's in jade stone, Victor's in chrome plate steel-granite, Kori's in gold, Richard's in pewter, and Rachel's in ebony wood. Each apartment was fully equipped with a kitchen, dining area, living area, bedrooms (a master and a guest for each) master bath, regular bathroom, balcony, and study.

Kori's was the one most used, with Victor's the second (he set up a gigantic plasma screen that took up a whole wall). Rachel's was the one they hardly ever saw. Hardly anyone did, Titan or no. Rachel's life seemed to be exclusively with them. The other Titans didn't even know who her parents really were. All they knew was that she was rich, and that she didn't care to visit family.

"Let's have breakfast in my apartment today," Victor says. "We can discuss the plans for today."

Their day lives as the group of extremely wealthy young adults living in high society life, seemingly as a unit was mysterious as well. The five did everything together or in subgroups between them, sometimes with other wealthy young adults from other cities. They were the richest, living in modest luxury.

Richard Grayson was the richest by far. He was the adopted son of one of the wealthiest people in the world, Bruce Wayne, and was backed by that fortune, plus millions he made for himself, building up the little company Bruce Wayne gave him when he was thirteen, turning it into a multimillion production of investments and payments of imports.

Garfield was probably the second richest, orphaned when parents died protecting animals from poachers. Their family was in the business of animal medicine, specializing in that alone. They made a killing; they invented a medicine that made animals only immune to the side-effects of pollutants.

Victor's family was in the technology business, and that was how he was spared, from a prototype that his family's company was developing. He still has a hand in it, even though there are no experiments on his new form.

Korian'r's family was age old spice trading, her exotic mix from an ancestral arranged marriage of an Englishman and the most beautiful daughter of an Indian spice farmer on her father's side, and Native American supermodel blood on her mother's side.

Rachel's family was unknown, it was only know that she had copious amounts of money, and that she wasn't afraid to spend it. Not that she went shopping all that much. But if she saw something she wanted, she bought it, no questions asked. She also was the most secretive, although she was known to go to the occasional (what they thought, at least) rave by the Docks.

They were a group banded together by power, money, and general psychopathy, as they all knew they were psychotic, just too smart to admit it to the public.

"Let us make the plans!" Kori says joyously, putting out plates as Victor starts to make scrambled eggs and a small pan of tofu eggs for Garfield's vegan appetite and Richard poured drinks. Garfield gets the silverware as Rachel simply looks on from the bar, using her powers to simultaneously help Dick while reading a book. "You wanted to see the compound, right?" Victor nods.

"I've never seen it, and it looks like a perfect day to see it," Victor says. "It looks interesting. Garfield, you in, man?" Garfield shrugs.

"It's terrible what they're doing to those animals, but I don't want to be alone today. I'll go with," Garfield says evenly, setting the table settings on Victor's dining table, then sitting. Kori does the same, and Rachel sits down at the table, leaving the book at the bar.

"Good! When we're done with breakfast, let's get tickets," Victor says. "Everyone in?"

"I don't know..." Rachel says. "I have..."

"...Nothing to do, Rae," Richard says with a smile, ignoring Kori completely to put down Rachel's drink first, her favorite blend of tea, specially blended and exactly how she likes it. He sits, and Garfield grabs both his juice (orange) and Kori's (mango-raspberry).

"Here you go, Kori!" Garfield says cheerfully. Victor puts down the eggs, and everyone digs in.

"So, shall we go to do the touring today?" Kori asks. The others nod. "Most excellent! Then let us hurry, friends, so we may be the first to see this animal compound!"


End file.
